Menu
The menu (Japanese: メニュー menu) is the main interface in all of the core series Pokémon games that allows the player to access the game's basic features and aspects of their save file, with the entries differing throughout the various games. It is accessed by pressing the START button of the Game Boy-line handheld in Generations I to and by pressing the X''' button of the Nintendo DS-family or Nintendo 3DS-family handheld in Generation IV and later. In , the menu is always open on the touchscreen. Starting in Generation VI, an entry's position may be swapped using the stylus. In Generation VII, the menu is expanded to two pages, with several new accessible functions. In the core series '''NOTE: Other entries appear in addition or in place of the standard entries when using a , Safari Zone, Bug-Catching Contest, Union Room, or the Underground. In the spin-off series Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Outside a dungeon the menu displays the current location, the team's rank, rank points , points to next rank , the day's V-Wave type, Poké, and Gold Bars. Inside a dungeon the menu displays entire team's names and HP, the leader's , Poké, weather, and play time. Pressing X in a dungeon at the menu opens up the move list. Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky Outside a dungeon Inside a dungeon Gates to Infinity Super Mystery Dungeon Outside a dungeon Inside a dungeon Pokémon Ranger series Pokémon Rumble series Pokémon Rumble Blast Pokémon Rumble World In Pokémon Rumble World there are two menus; one that is on the touch screen with four buttons with must pressed with the stylus, the second is opened pressing start. Pokémon Trozei series Pokémon Dash Pokémon Art Academy Pressing start or select while drawing opens the menu, choosing an image in the album opens up the Image options. Options Image options Pokémon GO Pokémon: Magikarp Jump Gallery RBY Menu.png|Red, Blue, and Yellow GSC Menu.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal RS Menu.png|Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Menu.png|Emerald FRLG Menu.png|FireRed and LeafGreen DPPt Menu.png|Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum HGSS Menu.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver BW Menu.png|Black and White Black 2 Menu.png|Black 2 White 2 Menu.png|White 2 XY Menu.png|X and Y ORAS Menu.png|Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire SM Menu.png|Sun and Moon SM Menu 2.png|Sun and Moon Colo Menu.png|Colosseum XD Menu.png|XD Variants RBY Cable Club Menu.png|Red, Blue, and Yellow (Cable Club) GSC Bug Catching Menu.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal (Bug-Catching Contest) GSC Cable Club Menu.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal (Cable Club) RS Cable Club Menu.png|Ruby and Sapphire (Cable Club) RS Safari Menu.png|Ruby and Sapphire (Safari Zone) Emerald Safari Menu.png|Emerald (Safari Zone) FRLG Safari Menu.png|FireRed and LeafGreen (Safari Zone) DPPt Great Marsh Menu.png|Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum (Great Marsh) DPPt Union Room Menu.png|Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum (Union Room) DPPt Underground Menu.png|Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum (The Underground) DPPt Battle Tower Menu.png|Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum (Battle Tower) HGSS Safari Menu.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver (Safari Zone) HGSS Bug Catching Menu.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver (Bug-Catching Contest) HGSS Union Room Menu.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver (Union Room) HGSS Battle Tower Menu.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver (Battle Tower) Black 2 Black Tower White Treehollow Menu.png|Black 2 (Black Tower/White Treehollow) White 2 Black Tower White Treehollow Menu.png|White 2 (Black Tower/White Treehollow) Trivia * In the Generation I games, the menu is affected by the darkness of caves (meaning that has not yet been used). This was corrected in the Game Boy Color mode of the Generation II games; in Game Boy and Super Game Boy modes, it behaves like in Generation I and Flash will not make it lighter due to the darkness being dependent on the time-based palette defined in the maps of caves, which are set to use the nighttime palette. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team when choosing Moves on the menu a red square appears on the tile the leader stands on. However the red square does not disappear when closing the window but does so when closing the menu or opening and closing the Toolbox. In other languages |zh_cmn=選單 / 菜单 |fr=Menu |de=Menü |it=Menu |ko=메뉴 Menu |es=Menú }} Category:Game mechanics * fr:Menu it:Menu ja:メニュー zh:菜單